When things are blurted out
by Ilovemyllamas
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't like James Potter. Unforntuatly for her, James loves her. This is my first story so please be nice.


**Hello Everyone**

**I had this random idea for a story so I wrote this. Please review, ok?**

**My disclaimer is that I don't anything. Except the plot of course.**

James sat on his bed looking up at the hideous red curtains. _Lily, Lily, Lily._ _Why does she not accept my love and devotion? I would even beat up Snivellus and Malfoy without a wand for her._

"Jamie!" Sirius called rushing in to the room. "I found it finally! The last entrance to Hogsmeade has been located by me, Sirius Black. It's behind the one eyed witch statue, lets go!"

"I am busy," came James short reply.

"Doing what?" Sirius asked. "You're just sitting on your bed!"

"Lily." James sighed. "I am thinking of Lily."

"Dude, you totally need to get over that girl. She is all you think about, all you talk about, and everything. It's like really not cool. You need a new hobby, or a girl friend. There are plenty of girls who would do anything to go out with you. Lot at Anna McAnther, she still stalks you. I saw her caressing you sock." James glared. "Your right, she is really ugly. You could go out with Elizabeth Stanler again. A Ravenclaw would work of course but then again so would a Hufflepuff. I know how about Emmie Vance? She would be perfect for you."

"I thought the only perfect person for me would be Lily. Isn't Emmie Vance, Lily's best friend? So if I was to go out with Emmie, I would see Lily all of the time." James said happily.

"Then Emmie wouldn't be the girl for you. Let's got talk to Remus, alright? He is very good at picking out girls for people, and after we collect him we can go to Hogsmeade." Sirius said decidedly.

"I guess so, but let me put this hair of Lily's in my shrine to her." James said holding up a long piece of red hair.

"You have a shrine to Evans? You need to get out more." James pulled out a wooden box with a flower carved on top. "Is that your shrine?" he asked sarcastically?

"No." James answered back equally sarcastic.

"I was being sarcastic, you know that right?" Sirius asked.

"So was I." James said.

"Technically, you both where being facetious." Remus said suddenly

"Remy, my friend, where did you come from."

"I was her the entire time, reading my book. You were too distracted to notice me. But I agree that James should go out more." Remus looked over at James and Sirius's shocked faces. "What?"

"That means you think we should all go and get drunk. I knew you would finally come around to our philosophy. Let's go party in Hogsmeade!" Sirius cried out.

"Sounds fun. Great idea Moony." James got off his bed and headed towards the door.

"I really didn't mean it that way." Remus said defeated.

The group left the room and headed for the common room, sneaking past the snoring Peter. _Yes!_ thought James and Remus. _Those two don't know how lucky we are not to have Lily down here,_ was the thought going through Remus's head. But unfortunately for the boys they weren't as lucky as they thought they were.

Lily Evans sat in her favorite chair reading a book. Suddenly she heard a noise that distracted her from her reading. _What are those idiots doing up? They seem to be sneaking out!_ Lily quickly made up her mind to stop them from leaving. The Marauders were stepping closer to the portrait hole, when they heard a cough. _Oh shit,_ thought James and Sirius, as Remus thought _Did they actually think that Evens wouldn't be down here?_

"Evans!" Sirius called out happily. "What are you still doing up? Its way past you bed time!" Sirius had taken on a motherly tone to his voice. "And you have a test tomorrow in transfiguration. You need your rest!"

Lily stood up and walked over towards them. "Excuse me Mr. Black," she said firmly, "do you think I am going to let you go out and lose more house points? Did you think that I would stand by and say 'Go have fun'? You're surely joking."

"Evans, do you want to come with me? It could be a date." James injected into the conversation.

"Potter, for the umpteenth time I refuse to go on a date with you!" Lily snapped out. "And you should all go to bed _now_!"

"Or what?" Sirius stupidly asked. _That was stupid,_ thought Remus and James together as Lily just smirked. Sirius gulped.

"Besides cursing you to China, I will leave a detailed report on Professor McGonagall's desk on what you did in class yesterday instead of you work!" Remus chuckled after that coment while Sirius and James looked extreamly scared.

"Y-you w-wouldn't," James said scared as Sirius nodded.

"Are you sure? Because I am sure she would _love_ to find out why you were changing Snape's hairstyles, especially after she told you that the next time it happened she would take off 50 points. Do you really want Gryffindor to have -217 points?"

"Umm, sure?"

"Go to bed now!" She screeched.

"Lily, I'll go to bed, if you'll go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday." _That's brilliant, she'll have to go out with me!_ James became very happy.

"Like I told you last week, Potter, I will not ever go out with you."

"Then we will be leaving then." Sirius said. "Bye Evens, let's go Remus, James."

"Fine, Potter, I'll go." Lily said unhappily.

"WHAT? No way. That's not fair." Sirius cried out.

"Sirius, stop crying. That's disgusting." Remus said as he walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Lily ran upstairs. _I can't believe I said that! _James started jumping up and down ecstatically. _I have a date with Lily Evans!_


End file.
